


Shorty and His Jealousy

by JensonLevi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensonLevi/pseuds/JensonLevi
Summary: Roy flirts with a young lady and Edward is not pleased.





	Shorty and His Jealousy

Eighteen. Due to be married in less than three months. His loyalty was pure and unbreakable, but his confidence that his lover was fading, little by little with each passing day. When the relationship was still fresh, their commitment was tested to the highest degree. They had been together for two months when Ed had caught Roy with another man. Although it proved to be increasingly hard, they made it work. Their trust slowly built up again.

Fourteen months into their relationship; they were engaged. They had everything prepared, the date set for their wedding was second anniversary. The venue, who was invited.

But Ed wasn't happy with their engagement. While they were dating, it was fine, fun even. But now... Roy was controlling everything to do with their line of work. Ed never got out of their house anymore. Roy always made him stay at home. He was scared for his younger lover's safety. But he took it too far. Edward was growing pale, his skin was loosing it's once tanned glow.

~*~

"My, you look gorgeous." The flame alchemist leaned against a marble pillar. The young woman giggled, blushing. "Your dress is lovely."

"Oh, this old thing?" She spun in a small circle. The floral skirt of the dressed flowed around the woman's calves and her bodes was embroidered with simple designs. Mustang came closer, his gloved hand's around the woman's waist. She let out another giggle. Mustang lifted his left hand off of her torso, and slid down her arm, taking her hand. His pale lips kissed her blotchy hand. Her skin was a tanned, but had slight red patches decorating her light olive completion.

The State Alchemist parted from the blushing woman, a smirk on his face. The woman called for him, over and over, but he knew what she wanted. A date to a fancy restaurant, roses and later the night of her life. Roy had that sort of thing behind him. He was no longer some sort of 'man whore' that would sleep with any willing woman (or man). Yes, it would seem that the man had finally grown up, learned that sex was more than just a toy.

Roy hadn't actually matured at all. He could get sex with out asking, or spending money. All he had to do was give a kiss on the person's neck and then they would jump his bones. Little Roy had himself a boyfriend.

A short, jealous boyfriend.

The teenager was fuming! He left his hiding place from within the alley, his long coat flowing behind him. His boots stomped against the concrete, crunching the fallen leaves of the autumn winds. The young man was picking up his pace, determined to reach his goal before he made it to the office. The wind blew hard, whipping the blonde's long hair out of his face. His trench coat flapped in the wind, blowing back like a red super hero cape. Two blocks until the he reached the office. The short teen broke out into a sprint, pushing people out of his way.

"What where your going!" and "How rude" rang through the crowd.

He reached his target. Roy was pulled by his arm into a back alley. No one in the crowd of people made any attempt to save Mustang. They continued with their business, trying to stay away from any sort of trouble. The blonde growled as he pushed the tall raven haired man against the wall, behind stacked crates of fresh vegetables. The teen's teeth were bared as he snarled at the man. His metallic fist collided with the brick, cracks webbing from the source of impact.

Mustang's legs trembled. His eyes where screwed shut, avoided the situation. Normally if this were to happen, the Alchemist would fight back, using his power to take care of his attacker, but he can't this time. If he were to retaliate by hitting back, this wouldn't be called self defense (he hadn't been hit yet), rather it would be domestic abuse. He couldn't hit his Fiance.

"You promised!" Ed yelled, tears streaking down his cheeks. "How could you do this over and over? Am I not enough for you still?" His arm dropped to his side. The young Elric covered his amber eyes from Roy, his trench coat sleeve hiding his pale face. "Why can't I please you?" He cried. Roy just stood there. If he touched him, Ed would force him off. If he tried to speak, he would be cut off before he could get two words in. "Roy, why? Why do you keep going to these women?" The younger pulled away from his lover. Even when he couldn't get out of their home, the younger could tell when Roy was with women. He could taste their lotion or their lipstick on Roy's lips. The twenty nine year old would get chewed out for his adultery.

"Listen, shorty," Roy growled, knowing he had the younger's attention. Edward was beet red, stream pouring from his ears; but before he could do anything, Roy spoke. "I don't want them."

His red face returned to it's normal colour. His shaking hand's grasped the fabric of Roy's jacket. He looked into the older's dark navy eyes, hardened and cold from years of war. Those harsh eyes alway's seemed so soft to Ed. They were warm and welcoming, made everything right when everything was going wrong.

"Bu-But..."

"I do it... because I need to know you still care." Ed was confused. What did the older mean? "This isn't something we can discus in a filthy alley, can it wait for me to get home?" Ed nodded softly.

~*~

Ed stood over the stove. His tears had dried. The pot of boiling water had pealed and cubed potatoes. In a pan on the opposite burner was their meat for the night. Roy would come home, like every night, and be blessed with the sweet smell of wine marinated stakes. He would come into the dinning room to find their table covered by a cloth, a candle lit in the center and a bottle of wine. The lights will be turned off, the only light coming through a distant window and the lone candle.

The fresh scent of melon's and honey swarmed through the the warm air of their home. Edward waited in the kitchen for the other male to return. It was the early hours of the evening that the state alchemist asked himself what he was doing.

What was he doing with his career. His day's as a military dog were over. It had been over five months since he was sent out on a mission. He always loved the train. The sound of it's squealing whistle. The rush of the wind that came through the open window, blowing his hair back in golden ribbon-like whips.

He missed the fresh smell of the open water's of the lake side villages. He missed the tall tree's that he spent hour's running through. He and Al would run through the tall woods, laughing like children, grasping the last of their innocents. They played like they had never transmuted, like they were normal children still living in the grasslands, like they still lived in their hill top home. The two of them pretended that they had gone playing after dark and their mother had left the light in the second floor window for them.

He regretted saying yes to Roy. He thought of where he would be. Probably back in his little village with Granny, Winery and Al. He could be a proper uncial to his brothers little ones. He would have met a nice girl, settled down. He might have children of his own. He would tell them stories of his battles and teach them the way of equivalent of exchange. He would work as a farm hand or carpenter, something quiet. He wanted his stories to sound like far fetched dreams.

Maybe he would become a nomad, like his father before. He never stayed in one place for long. The longest time he spent in one place was during the days of his enslavement. Three sons were not enough to keep him. His wife was not enough to keep him still. But of course it was for his safety. If he were to spend too long in one village, the people would notice that he never aged.

Ed longed for the day he could see the world again. His fiance had been able to leave the capital when ever he pleased, going on assigned missions to different regions or to catch a criminal. And what did he do? Cook and clean like a trophy wife.

"Ed~, I'm home." The Flame Alchemist's low voice sang. It was deep and rich like melted chocolate. The older man dropped his coat on the back of their love seat. He unbuckled his shoulder holster, rolling his stiff joint.

Edward came into the living room, resting against the door frame to the dinning area. His apron was stained with a verity of liquids. He nodded into the other room. "Supper's ready, babe." The shorter male's soft foot falls padded down the hall and into the kitchen, where he removed his apron.

The raven haired man sat himself at the table, taking in the sweet vanilla smell of the candle. He waited patiently, his leg bouncing under the table. The thirty year old loved the younger male's cooking. For a while it was trial and error, but he eventually figured out basic and more well balanced meals.

"I hope I made it right this time." Ed swayed to the table holding a plate of the wine marinated stake and a casserole dish full of potatoes and peas.

They ate in silence, unsure of what to say. They have only been together for almost two years. Even if their time together was short, it was like they had eternally lost their words. They hardly spoke during moments like this. Dinner was always the same for them. Ed would slave for hours, he would serve it with a smile and with such pride. The conversation would be the same, every night. "This took forever to make" and "I hope I made it right" sometimes the occasional "How was work". Roy would resit his day in Central, ignoring the details about being flirtatious with someone other than his fiance.

Ed got up from his chair, moving to the other side of the table. Roy was confused. Ed usually cleared the table and put everything away in the fridge. The Flame Alchemist pushed his chair back so he could get up from the table. Ed just closed the space between his fiance and the table. He clambered over top of the other male's lap. The older looped his arms under Ed's butt, pulling him closer to his body.

"Ed, baby, what are you doing?" Roy said quietly, knowing full well what the boy was doing. Ed pressed his crotch down, grinding onto the older. But Roy wasn't responding. He didn't pressed back against him. Ed was growing restless. He thrust his hips against his lover's crotch.

"Ed," he warned. A nice meal, Ed in his fancy clothes, and now this. He knew what was going on, and he fucking loved it.

The smaller male pouted, "Why don't you do anything?" He hung his head low. Ed ground down again with more force. His tanned face pressed against the flame alchemist's neck as he sucked on his neck. His dainty hand's clutched the cloth of Roy's shirt.

Roy just sat there. He didn't touch, he didn't kiss, he let Edward have his way with him.

After some time of Ed's passionate embrace, he backed off. It wasn't any fun when Roy did this. The teenager backed off of Roy's lap. He cleaned up supper and continued to the kitchen. "I'm going to Havoc's tonight." He declared. The older bolted into the kitchen.

"You will do no such thing," he growled. Roy grasped Edward's wrist and squeezed. The younger winced as he tried to pull away. His eye's widened as his heart rate increased dramatically.

"Roy, let go," Ed tried to stay as calm as possible. "We're just gonna have a few drinks and then I'll be home. I promise I'll be back before midnight." A soft smile.

"No."

~*~

Roy through Ed onto their large bed. The duvet wrinkled beneath him. The older man's large hands pulled at the blonde's clothes. Roy sat on his fiance's hips, not allowing him to get up. Ed flailed around, trying to get Roy off of him. He had become considerably weak, but he kept trying. He bucked his hips up, causing the older to groan.

Roy's hands making their way up his lover's toned arms and clutching his wrists. "You really wanna know why I talk to all those women?" he purred into the alchemist's ear, "because it makes you so fucking jealous."

The older had unbuttoned his white shirt and loosened his neck tie. He through them to the other side of the room. The falling curtain of fabric fell silently. The man leaned down and captured Ed's lips with his own. They moved in sync with each other, sucking on their lips. The air around them felt hot and heavy. It was dense and difficult to breath.

Edward struggled to get the last of his clothes off. He wriggled around until he had gotten one hand free, and swiftly unbuttoned Roy's trousers. He pulled them down as far as they would go, about mid-thigh. His erection was stretching his under garments. It looked delicious as it's dripping head soaked a small blotch on the front of the fabric.

Roy lifted his heavy body off of the younger and got up form the bed. He pulled off the last remaining clothes. The clumps of material pooled at his feet. His pale body had a certain glow. He slowly clambered back onto the goose down bed, sitting between Edward's legs. The boy felt Adrenalin pump through his veins. He knew exactly what was going to happen. His legs slightly trembled in anticipation.

The world around them seemed to freeze. The noises were drowned or by their breathing, pained gasps and groans. Nothing else mattered. The bills they had to pay, paperwork Roy had to fill out; non of it mattered.

To them the world was a blank space. No walls, no doors, nor floors or roofs. There were no other people. The entire world was pure white. The only things that could be seen or felt was each other.

Edward could only focus on Roy's eyes and the intense pleasure he was feeling inside his body. He felt so full inside and screamed for more.

But the world came back to them. The ticking of the clock could be heard from down the hall. The horn from and Auto mobile from outside. The couples breath merged together as they came back to reality.

"I guess I should make you jealous more often."


End file.
